Believe me
by Darness K. M
Summary: [ Reprend l'épisode 10 de la saison 5A ] Stiles se sent trahis par son meilleur ami, pire encore, il pense ne plus pouvoir compter sur lui alors demande de l'aide au pire d'entre tous... mais où est-ce que ça va le conduire ?
1. Chapter 1

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ?

Mais surtout, pourquoi ?

Stiles se sentait mal, il avait envie de vomir tout autant que se défouler sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il avait ce besoin de faire passer cette colère, tristesse et déception. Tout ça à cause de qui ? Scott McCall, qui d'autre ?

Quoi, Scott ? Comment ça, Scott aurait fais quelque chose de mal ? Lui qui est habituellement si gentil et si niais... bon, surtout avec les filles, on ne va pas se le cacher. Stiles n'en était pas jaloux, il n'était que son meilleur ami après tout, il ne pouvait pas prétendre à avoir un meilleur rôle dans sa vie.

Quoique... C'est pourtant ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Lui montrer qu'il était toujours là pour lui venir en aide, qu'il avait besoin de lui même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Qu'il n'était pas JUSTE son meilleur ami, mais comme un frère, pour la vie.

Et là, son petit cœur d'être humain hyperactif avait été réduit en miette, pouf, d'un seul coup. Il avait suffit de... même pas ses paroles, juste le regard de Scott avait suffit à lui faire comprendre comment il le voyait à présent. Il ne le croyait pas. Il ne le défendait pas. Pire encore, il préférait croire un autre plutôt que lui, alors qu'il l'avait toujours soutenu ! Comment pouvait-il douter de lui alors qu'il n'avait fais que se défendre... ?

Stiles se sentait démuni. Depuis la mort de sa mère, puis son père qui a fait une petite dépression, Scott était celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, celui qui le réconfortait sans avoir besoin de rien dire. Celui qui était là, en silence, qui lui offrait des sourires doux, celui en qui il avait le plus confiance, qui le protégeait, qui lui faisait penser qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça...

Alors oui, plus que le vexer, son regard l'avait blessé. Comme si ces années passés ensemble ne comptaient pas, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve et que la réalité lui était apparu comme une gifle. Il en était malade, réellement, il ne savait même plus à qui il devait s'en prendre, à qui était-ce la faute ? Lui ? Scott ? Theo ? Ou alors Donovan ? Un problème de communication vous diront les psy, sans doute.

Mais tout ceci n'était encore rien dans le drame de sa vie. Oui, sa vie était un drame perpétuel, alors que son meilleur ami le jette comme une vieille chaussette sous prétexte que quelqu'un lui a raconté qu'il avait tué un gars, ce n'était pas suffisant ! Son père était à présent à l'hôpital. Mal en point, on ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre encore, s'il ne trouvait pas ce qui l'atteignait, alors il ne passerait pas la nuit.

Heureusement, Stiles n'était pas du genre à rester planter là, à se morfondre, bien au contraire. Puisque Scott ne l'aiderait pas, alors il allait trouver une solution, peu importe laquelle et les sacrifices qu'il faut faire pour ça, peu importe si pour ça il faut libérer un sociopathe qui n'a pas hésité à tuer un bon nombres de gens par vengeance. Il sauvera son père coûte que coûte.

En route dans sa jeep, il essuya ses larmes, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, il aurait tout le temps plus tard, une fois que tout sera arrangé. Il pourra dire à Scott sa façon de penser et que ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un alpha de mettre en doute la parole de quelqu'un faisant partis de sa meute, encore plus quand il s'agit de son meilleur ami. Surtout qu'il avait raison, Theo était réellement un méchant, Scott avait intérêt à préparer de bonnes excuses.

Parce qu'il s'excusera, n'est-ce pas ? Scott ne pouvait s'en sortir sans lui, si ? Stiles était son meilleur ami et jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne loup-garou, c'était même son seul ami. Sans lui... Non, Stiles ne voulait pas y penser, ce n'était pas le moment de remuer ses pensées noires, surtout qu'il arrivait à Eichen House.

C'est là qu'il apprit, avec étonnement, que Peter Hale était partis de l'institution depuis déjà deux mois. Super, on relâche un potentiel criminel et on ne le prévient même pas ! Il soupira en sortant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de Peter, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître et n'avait donc pas le choix. Il souffla et appela Derek. Qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Stiles ?

\- Dis-moi, t'aurais pu me prévenir que Peter n'était plus à Eichen House ! Je sais bien que tu n'es plus dans le coin mais ce n'est pas une raison pour plus donner de nouvelles !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Par pitié, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas partis avec toi au Mexique, parce que là je ne peux pas faire autant de kilomètres !

\- Non, normalement il est à Beacon Hills...

\- Et tu as son adresse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je l'ai... pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux me l'envoyer, s'il te plait ? C'est super important !

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Dois-je revenir ?

\- Non ! » Stiles réprima un soupir. « Surtout ne te dérange pas, j'ai juste besoin de lui demander un truc... » Un petit silence s'installa, puis Derek soupira.

« Ok, je te l'envoies. »

Puis il raccrocha sans même dire au revoir, toujours aussi poli celui-là. Stiles n'avait aucune envie de le voir dans les parages en ce moment, il en avait toujours que pour Scott et des gens qui ne jure que par Scott, en ce moment, ça lui tapait sur les nerfs ! Il avait remarqué qu'il y avait un peu de ça chez Peter, il suffisait de voir la fierté dans son regard quand il avait compris qu'il était un True Alpha, mais il ne le faisait pas beaucoup voir alors ça passait.

Il remonta dans sa jeep et se remit en route pour Beacon Hills tout en regardant son portable pour voir où était l'appartement de Peter. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit et n'avait pas de GPS, une véritable partie de plaisir en sommes. Il vit au passage qu'il avait divers appels manqués d'un peu toute la meute... sauf Scott. Alors quoi, il lui en voulait ? C'était lui qui était en colère après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Des baffes qui se perdent, oui... Il rangea son portable avant d'être encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était actuellement, Scott n'était pas la priorité.

Il arriva à Beacon Hills et trouva tant bien que mal l'appartement de Peter, situé dans un quartier plutôt riche, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu le bonhomme... Stiles adora la tête qu'il fit en le trouvant à sa porte.

« Que me veut donc Stiles Stilinski... seul ? » Stiles roula des yeux, un peu comme les Hale savent si bien le faire.

« Très pertinent à toi de me faire remarquer que je suis seul, parce que tu l'es aussi il me semble...

\- Mais moi je suis un loup-garou.

\- Les loup-garous ne survivent pas seul.

\- Va-t-on continuer longtemps ce petit jeu ou vas-tu finir par me dire ce que tu me veux ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu jusqu'ici pour me dire ce que je sais déjà...

\- Je veux que tu m'aides.

\- Ah oui ? Mais tu sais que je ne fais rien sans attendre quelque chose en retour...

\- Oui, et je sais ce que tu veux. J'ai un moyen pour te rendre ton statut d'alpha, et... » Stiles soupira doucement, comme si ça lui coûtait d'accepter. « J'accepterais de faire partie de ta meute...

\- Tu veux dire... comme loup-garou ? » Stiles acquiesça doucement et Peter sourit en coin, lui ouvrant la porte. « Explique-moi tout, j'ai hâte de connaître les détails de cette histoire... »

Mais dans quoi s'embarquait Stiles ? Et où était passé Scott pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il allait probablement amèrement regretter ?

Si seulement Stiles savait pourquoi Scott n'était pas là, s'il avait écouté ses messages, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais été dans cet appartement...


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles avait tout expliqué à Peter. Peter avait proposé comme plan de tuer Scott, histoire d'avoir ses pouvoirs d'alpha, puis il pourrait transformer Stiles et s'occuper tous les deux de Theo et sa meute. Enfin... ce qu'il en restait. Mais Stiles ne souhaitant pas la mort de son meilleur ami, peu importe le mal qu'il lui avait fais, il posa son veto.

Le plan était donc à présent le suivant : trouver Theo, lui faire cracher le morceau de pourquoi son père était dans cet état et comment le guérir. Le tuer, se débarrasser d'une manière ou d'une autre de sa meute. Puis seulement après s'occuper de comment faire devenir Peter un alpha. Voilà qui était correct, bien sûr Peter pouvait douter de Stiles, peut-être fuirait-il une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut ? Mais Stiles avait promis. Et les promesses de Stiles sont d'or.

Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital, histoire de vérifier comment se portait son père, et aussi peut-être trouveraient-ils quelqu'un qui leur dirait où pouvait être Theo ?

Stiles se tétanisa en voyant le spectacle dans la salle d'attente. Melissa écroulé sur sa chaise, en larme. Lydia et Malia, la tête baissé, essayant avec peine de retenir leurs pleurs. Son sang se figea et il se dépêcha de se rendre à la chambre de son père. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il allait bien, même très bien, il se remettait doucement et lui sourit.

« Papa ?

\- Hé fils, je commençais à me faire du soucis tu sais !

\- Mais.. Comment... tu étais agonisant quand je suis partis !

\- Ils ont trouvé ce qui était en train de me tuer et l'ont enlevés.

\- Oh... je suis soulagé... mais pourquoi ils font tous une tête d'enterrement alors ? » Le Shérif haussa les sourcils, visiblement n'étant pas au courant de la raison.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, tu devrais leur demander...

\- D'accord, je reviens ! »

Le Shérif acquiesça, lui souriant de nouveau. Stiles revint dans la salle d'attente où Peter était resté avec les autres, sans trop savoir quoi faire visiblement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelqu'un est mort ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... » Grogna Malia.

« Où étais-tu ? » Demanda Lydia dont le mascara coulait à cause des larmes.

« Comment ça où j'étais ? Je ne savais pas que j'étais à disposition de la meute ! Pourquoi ça sonne comme une accusation ?!

\- Tu sais bien qu'un loup ne survit pas seul, Stiles...

\- Tu me parles de Scott là ? Parce que Scott n'a jamais été seul, il a Liam et le reste de la meute, et c'est lui qui m'a jeté !

\- Justement, Liam s'est retourné contre lui... » De nouveau, le sang de Stiles se glaça, il commençait à comprendre seulement. Il n'avait pas pu avant parce que cette éventualité lui paraissait totalement absurde. Melissa réprima ses pleurs pour prendre la parole.

« Liam l'a battu presque à mort, puis Theo a fini le travail... mon bébé... il a tué mon bébé... » Et elle repartit de plus belle, visiblement abattu par le chagrin. Perdre un parent proche était vraiment d'une tristesse absolu. Perdre son enfant était une véritable torture.

Stiles fit quelques pas en arrière, chancelant. Il dut se rattraper à un siège puis s'asseoir. Scott ? Mort ? C'était... impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça. Pas après leur conversation ! Ils allaient rester sur cette discussion à jamais ? Il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était Scott ! Il avait survécu à tout ! Même à lui !

« Theo est alpha à présent... on a le choix entre faire partis de sa meute ou... se battre en sachant qu'on va perdre. On fera pas le poids. » Ajouta Malia, dont l'idée même de faire partis de la meute de Theo la dégoûtait.

« C'est pas possible, il... il... tout allait bien quand je suis partis !... » Stiles, perdu, sous la choc, et visiblement dans le déni, porta son regard sur le Hale qu'il avait été chercher. « Peter... Tu es revenu des morts toi ! Tu ne saurais pas faire la même chose avec Scott ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, de plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais sauver un ado que je préfère voir mort...

\- Peter ! Tu veux que je te rappelle notre accord ? Tu dois m'aider !

\- Votre accord ? Quel accord ? » Demanda Lydia soudainement intéressée. Peter roula des yeux.

« Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je suppose qu'il est à la morgue ? » Melissa ravala ses larmes, acquiesça et les conduit à la morgue.

Ils furent stupéfait de trouver le tiroir où était censé se trouver Scott, sortit, et vide. Le corps de Scott s'était envolé.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il était mort ? » Demanda Stiles, trouvant plus de raisons d'être dans le déni.

« Stiles, je suis infirmière ! Je ne te permets pas de douter de mes compétences pour savoir si mon fils est bien mort ou non !

\- D'accord, désolé... mais c'est un peu perturbant, qui aurait voulu le corps de Scott ?

\- Les médecins de l'horreur. » Répondit Peter comme si c'était une évidence. « Ils peuvent faire plein d'expériences avec un TrueAlpha... s'ils arrivent à avoir le gêne, ils pourraient même en faire une armée...

\- Quoi ? » S'écria Mélissa, sortant de ses gonds. « Ils osent enlever le corps à peine froid de MON bébé pour leurs foutues expériences ?! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! »

Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu Melissa aussi furieuse. Quand elle partit de la morgue, tellement en colère qu'on pouvait entendre ses pas claquer dans tout le couloir, Peter se dit qu'il ne voulait pas être à la place de médecins de l'horreur. Il n'y avait jamais plus flippant qu'une mère en colère parce qu'on a fait du mal à son enfant.

« Il faut qu'on retrouve Scott... » Souffla Stiles, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« écoute, Stiles... » Entama Peter en s'approchant de lui, son regard presque désolé, il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. « Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, il vaudrait mieux que tu te fasses à l'idée de sa mort maintenant. On pourrait ne jamais retrouver son corps... et même si on le retrouvait, ce n'est pas sûr qu'on puisse le sauver. » Stiles avait la gorge nouée, son regard se baignant de larmes.

« Non, c'est pas acceptable, Peter. Je peux pas baisser les bras, on va retrouver Scott et le sauver ! Tu comprends ?! » ça pour le comprendre... il comprenait surtout que Stiles refusait de voir la vérité en face.

Mais comment le dire à des yeux pareils ? Peter aimait beaucoup Stiles, même s'il ne le disait pas, il l'appréciait à sa façon. Il ne répondit rien finalement, ne voulant pas que l'hyperactif se mette vraiment à pleurer. Stiles quitta les lieux, rejoignant son père pour lui expliquer la situation et s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment bien.

Un grondement se fit entendre et Peter tourna un sourcil interrogateur vers Malia, sa fille. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air contente. Était-ce parce qu'elle ne semblait plus en couple avec Stiles ? Qu'il avait préféré aller chercher son père plutôt que se confier à elle ?

« La louve du désert. Elle est dans le coin, si ça t'intéresse. » Tiens, voilà qui était intéressant, songea Peter. La mère de Malia, la femme avec qui il avait eu un enfant, il ne se souvenait même pas de son visage, encore moins de ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle. Il savait qu'elle s'appelait Corinne et qu'elle essaierait de tuer Malia.

« Reste loin d'elle alors. » Répondit-il presque comme une menace, ce qui fit de nouveau grogner Malia.

« Hors de question, je ne fuirais pas le danger !

\- Je me demande parfois d'où tu tiens ça...

\- Visiblement pas de toi. » Peter soupira, il aimerait que ce soit moins tendu avec sa fille, mais il faut croire que c'est ce qui nous attend quand on ne connaît cette fille que depuis très peu de temps, qu'on est un sociopathe et qu'on a tenté de tuer l'alpha de la meute.

Christopher Argent préférait ne plus se mêler du surnaturel, du moins pas en-dehors de sa chasse où il poursuivait sa sœur. Il n'était au courant de rien et fut surpris de voir Melissa à sa porte.

« Melissa ? Quelle surprise. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- Mon fils est mort. » Annonça-t-elle dans un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

« … Quoi ? » Demanda Chris, presque choqué par la révélation. S'il y en a bien deux qu'il estimait comme des survivants c'était Scott et Stiles. « Comment est-ce possible.. ?

\- Il a été tué par une chimère nommée Theo, et pire encore, ceux qui ont créé cette chimère viennent d'enlever le corps de mon fils pour en faire une expérience ! Il est hors de question que je reste sans rien faire ! Alors ? Est-ce que tu vas m'aider, Christopher ? »

Elle était ravagé par le chagrin, c'était clair, elle était un peu comme lui : ils avaient tout perdu. Il se déplaça, l'invitant à entrer dans son appartement où il vivait seul à présent. Il savait que Melissa était déterminée alors autant l'aider, lui montrer les bases, et se mettre en chasse. Si c'était pour nuire à des gens qui avaient tués Scott alors il ne pouvait pas refuser.


End file.
